Falling in love Lilly style
by siriusbrillantbrunette
Summary: Lilly starts off her seventh year at Hogwarts by staying with her best friends to escape from Petuna. But what happens when her friends are staying with her enemy and his friends. Lilly is forced to live with Potter, the person she likes the least.
1. A change of plans

A/N: hey this is my first fan fic and I'll make you a deal you R&R for me and I'll do the same for you. Lilly's bff's name is pronounced 'jazz-E-ya' Although I am a brilliant brunette my spelling and grammar leave some to be desired but I hope my content compensates where my grammar lacks. Please R&R!

Chapter 1: Change of plans

I woke up to an annoying pounding on my door.

"Go away," I said from beneath the sheets.

My sister Petunia walked in pompously. She and I used to be best friends, but then on my birthday about seven years ago I received a letter explaining that I was a witch, and inviting me to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, ever since that fateful day Petunia loathed me because of my so called "abnormality".

"Get up, _get up_" she screeched, pulling the curtains away from the window allowing bright sun rays into my room. "Today you are leaving for you little freak friends house. And I am going to do every thing in my power to get you their ASAP," she moved towards me to pull the blankets off. I clutched the warm fabric only to have it pulled away by the last person I wanted to see first thing in the morning. My sister's long and pointy face peered over the covers with muddy brown eyes. "Get up" she said one last time before she left the room making as much noise as possible. I looked at the clock and groaned. The numbers 7:45 shone on my alarm clock. I planned on waking up an hour from now. I tried to fall asleep again but when the aroma of pancakes made its way to my room I knew it was useless_. Damn her, who the bloody hell does she think she is_ I thought. I rarely cursed but being woken up an hour earlier than I planned definitely called for some profanities in my mind. Unlike my spotless dorm at Hogwarts my room at home was a complete mess with the exception of my schoolwork. I pulled my robe on over my PJ's and trudged down the stairs sleepily.

"Hello Lily flower," said my mother, Nicole Evens. She and I where the same height 5'9", Her hair was auburn and wavy/curly just like mine and we had the same splattering of freckles across our noses. My eyes however are almond shaped and a beautiful shade of green a trait I inherited from my father David Evens. My mother placed a mound of homemade pancakes on the plate in front of me. "Can you explain to me again how this powder works?" asked my mother for the hundredth time.

"Basically I put the powder in the fire and say a specified phrase or address clearly then I step into the harmless flames and I'm transported in a sense." I explained in the best way I knew how. I turned back to my breakfast leaving my mother still confused but their was nothing I could do I explained it the only way I knew how. A large owl pecked at my window with a roll of parchment attached to it. I let it in and found the letter was from one of my best friends Jazzia. _That's funny we're going to see each other in a few hours_, I thought.

_Dear Lilly, _

_Hey how are you? I know you're coming to my house today and there is really no point in writing since we'll see each other in a few hours but I have some news. Before I tell you I need you to take a deep breath and let you know I wasn't too happy about this either. My parents and Mr. and Mrs. Potter have been friends since school and well, we're spending the rest of the summer with them. I'm so sorry to spring this on you they only told me last night. Please come anyways; I know you loathe Potter I do too! But his mansion is so big we'll never have to see them! I promise we'll still have loads of fun. The new address is Potter Manor._

_Lots of love,_

_Jazzia_

_P.S. Julian says hi._

_No, no, no! _I screamed in my head. This cannot be happening, a full week with Potter! Potter the boy who had endlessly pursued me for the past three years. The same boy who pranked everyone and anyone for no reason at all, who walked around the castle as if he owned the place,and who grasped every possible opportunity to show off.

"He's just a big headed pompous git," I told myself. "A slacker who paid no attention and only cared about himself," I said. "No strike that who only cares about himself and those moron marauders," I added.

The marauders are a group of boys in my year. Potter is the ringleader of their little club. Together they plan, pull off, and pay the consequences of various mischief making activities. They are like brothers, indivisible and loyal to each other, I give them credit for at least that.

The one that potter is closest to is Sirius black. Black is my least favorite person next to Potter. He's a ladies man and a player; he has never kept a girlfriend for more than a week. Although he is technically on the "same side" as me (A.K.A the "good" side) his family is full of death eaters and almost 99 of them are stuck on pureblood mania bullshit. Which just goes to show how rebellious and brave he must be to go ageist his entire family. I know this sounds as if I like them but I don't. True I admire certain qualities but that doesn't mean I like him at all.

The next marauder is Remus Lupin; out of the whole groups his is the one I like the most. He is smart and quieter than the rest of the foursome. He's sweet and caring, he is a fellow prefect and was book-smart like me. He is friendly to everyone and is polite. But he has a big secret; Reamus Lupin is a werewolf besides the marauders I am the only one who knows.

The last marauder is Peter Pettigrew. He unlike the other marauders was not tall or handsome. Nothing came to him naturally like it did for Black and Potter and he wasn't book-smart like Reamus. His grades were just passing and he relied heavily on his friends for even the simplest assignment he had neither a way with the ladies nor a way with words in fact it confused me why people like Black and Potter would even hang out with him. He was like a tag along or third wheel.

I can't decide what I should do, stay home and suffer Petunia or go and suffer Potter. I guess I should go to Potters I mean Jay and Jules (my nicknames for Jazzia and Julian) will be there right, I said to my self.

I retrieved my trunk from the front hall and threw the powder into the fireplace I gave my mum a hug and said, "Potter manor" clearly into the green flames. Then I watched my living room swirl out of view.

A/N I know it's a cliffy! I'm sorry tell me what you like or dislike so far R&R I plan on posting in 3 or 4 days, next Chappie is called terror twins


	2. Terror Twins

**A/N**: I'm so sorry it took so long for m to post my friends and fam planned a surprise va-k to Florida. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. My stats show over 60 hits but I've only gotten 6 reviews very disappointing people. (Also for those who are unsure Jay is a girl and Jules is a boy)!

**Booboobubbles: I have!**

**KelleyFitzgerald: I have!**

**Banana-hater: I thought the same thing about Jazzia. It was one of my bff's ideas and I like the name jay.**

**Tresdrole: I have!**

**Disaster Strikes Again: I know**

**CaTcH Me WhEn i FAIL -XoXo: I know**

**Chapter 2: Terror Twins**

Just as I was beginning to feel dizzy I landed with a thump onto a thickly carpeted room.

"Hey there you are," said Jay. Jay was one of my best friends. She had wavy brown hair that was never dull or lifeless in appearance as my sister was, she had warm silver blue eyes that were never with out a mischievous glint. She had a smile that could light up a room and always knew what to say if it was a witty comment or a snappy comeback. Most of all she had a temper that rivaled with my own.

Jay's twin Julian, lovingly referred to as Jules, looked extremely like his twin sister. His eyes were a deeper blue and he had the personality of a true Gryffindor, he always put those he loved needs in-front of his own and he is bold and courageous.

"We were beginning to worry that you wouldn't come," said Jays twin Julian; we nicknamed him Jules in 1st year.

"Yeah I decided I'd rather be with you to than stuck at home with Petunia." I said.

"Samantha asked us if we would like to run an arrant for her." Said Jules as he picked up my luggage. "I'll take this to your room and then we can leave," he said.

"That is if you want to come with us," Jay added.

"Samantha?" I asked.

"James's' mum," answered Jay. She looked at her watch, "We'll have to leave soon if we want to get there before the store closes". The Potters lived in a remote muggle farm area, where they owned hundreds of square acres of land. So it took about a half hour to just get out of their land. Jay, Deanna, Zoe, Jules, Leo, and I all got driver licenses for fun the previous summer so we could all drive muggle vehicles. Jay slid into the drivers' seat of a four-seated Mazda convertible, and I slid into the passengers seat.

"Ooooooooh," whined Jules. " Are you girls going to really make me sit in the back," complained Jules.

"Our hair gets less messed up when we sit in front, so yes we are going to make you sit in back." Said Jay. I flashed Jules my best smile.

"Sorry," I said. "Ok, lets get this show on the road," I exclaimed, happy to be with my friends. I turned on the radio and we all sang along to Just the Girl by the click five.

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

She'sjust the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret

Formore than an hour

She runs on one hundred proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do

I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

She's just the girl I'm looking for

The way she sees it's me

On her caller I.D.

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Still ringing in my head

Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

Oh, I keep coming back for more

She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for

I'm looking for

I'm looking for

I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for

When that song finished the radio began playing With You by Jessica Simpson. Seven songs and many laughs later we pulled into a red light next to a car with two really hot muggels in it.

"Hey girls meet us at Pegasus?' asked the muggle in the passenger seat. He was tall with sandy blonde hair.

I shrugged, "Sorry boys, we're on an errand." Both boys jumped out of the car. The driver slid onto the hood. The boy with the sandy hair kneeled before Jay's window.

"Please I only have a week to live," said the passenger with a sly grin on his face.

"Have a heart," said the driver showing all of his pearly whites.

"Okay," Jay said flirtatiously. " See you two in ten, what's your names?" asked Jay.

"I'm Nicolas," said the driver pointing at himself. "And this is Brandon," Nicolas said pointing at the sandy haired boy. Nicolas and Brandon jumped back in their car just as the light turned green. As they sped off I turned to Jules,

"What's Pegasus?" I asked.

"It's a burger joint, but they have the best smoothies." He answered.

"I wonder what type of smoothie goes best with two supper hot boys," mused Jay. We both laughed but Jules just scowled.

"I'm going to be soooooo bored." He said.

The trio walked into Pegasus and scanned the many tables for Nicolas and Brandon. But not only did they find the boys they also found all four marauders sitting only a few tables away.

"Crap, they just had to ruin my first night away from Petunia, and the worst part is they don't even know that they're doing it." I whined to Jules and Jay.

"Let's just pretend we didn't see them," said Jay turning her back on the offending party.

"Uh, girls, I think they spotted us," Jules said gesturing at the marauders, Potter was wildly waving his arms.

"Don't look at them," whispered Jay. "We can still pretend we didn't see them."

"Or we could just go over to them and say 'Hi'," whispered Jules. The twins turned and looked at me.

"You are terrible," said Jay. " Petunia has already reeked terror on little Lils summer you want to hand Potter the chance to do the same on a silver platter?" asked Jay.

"You're a terror too, suffocating poor Lily with girly giggles and gossip the second she got in the car," said Jules.

"You guys are both terrors, but I wouldn't have you any other way. Anyway I vote for Jay's plan," I said. I squared my shoulders and walked a picture of confidence and perfection to the friendly boys' table. The twins followed me, none of us looked at the marauders we just sat down and made friendly conversation. Nicolas and Brandon ordered Oreo malts for everyone at the table.

"Hey I think those boys over there are trying to get you attention," said Nicolas after taking a sip of his malt. Simultaneously Jules and Jay said,

"That's because they are." No sooner had they finished their sentence and I felt a pair of hands gripping my shoulders.

"Hello Evens. I guess you didn't see us waving at you." Said an all to familiar voice. It was the voice of James Potter. When I herd his voice I always do one of three things. I either look around for an unfortunate younger student or Slitherin, or the fiery temper that comes with my hair clicks in, or I get _really, really, really_ annoyed.

"Oh no, we saw you we just chose to ignore you," I said smartly ._Uh oh, _I thought,_ here comes my temper_. "And if I ever chose to stop ignoring you and your bum boys, with the exception of Reamus, of coarse," Reamus had a look of mock hurt on his face. "I assure you, you will be the first to know." I stood up and turned to Brandon and Nicolas. "It's been lovely if you give me your number I'll be glad to give you mine. I'm sorry but the presence of these baboons has made me lose my apatite," I said apologetically.

Reamus dragged Potter away from our table saying 'won't you leave her alone for once..'

"Love, we don't have to _eat_," said Nicholas suggestively.

I smiled _cocky, just great I really know hoe to pick 'em._ Brandon slipped me a piece of paper with two phone numbers.

_On second thought, lets see hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_, 1-212-432-3223_, completely random, perfect._ I smiled sweetly and passed the note with the phony number to Brandon. I turned on my heel and started walking to the exit. Just as I passed a waitress carrying what looked like a heavy tray I herd Jules say,

"My _sister_ and I better get going, come with three people leave with three people, ya know?" He said protectively.

He hated it when guys hit on Jay or any of us girls and always let them know that if any of the girls in our group were in any kind of situation the instigator was not going to get away with it, especially when it came to his baby sister. I chuckled under my breath. Sometimes his protectiveness was a blessing but other times it was a curse.

_It's a really great feeling to know that some one is looking after you_, I thought to myself.

I passed by the marauders with a cool indifference, but I shot one of the marauders, Potter, my death glare. With that I walked out of Pegasus with the terror twins hot on my heels.

A/N again I'm sooooooooooo sorry this took so long.


End file.
